The New Spark Chronicles
by MouseDragon
Summary: Hope lies in the hands of a human. Again. Bumblebee falls in love, a squirrel gets squished, Ironhide gets Ratchet pregnant, babies are cute and a talking car gets constipated. I'm back! Did you miss me? MikaelaxSam RatchetxIronhide BumblebeexOC
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK! OH MY GOD! Life sidelined me! But I'm here! Miss me?Guess what! I HAVE AN EDITOR! MAJOR THANKS GOES TO TOSHI FOR TAKING MY CRAP, MESSING WITH IT SO IT LOOKS DECENT AND SENDING IT BACK SO I CAN POST IT! TOSHI YOU RULE! The plot bunny and a majority of the writing here is mine, Toshi added a little bit so the story is easier to read. WE LOVE TOSHI! Remember that 1968 Mercury Cougar I told you about? Well... It's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Bumblebee has met his match... But! Thumper is NOT... Cybertronian. HA! DUM DUM DUM DUM! Now you HAVE to read the next chapter. Because if you don't, you'll never understand... What I'm plotting! HA! No this is not a Knight Rider rip off... I'm smarter then that. Disclaimer thing: I don't own Transformers. I do however, own Thumper and Mollie Redd... As well as the "SPARKPLUGS!" A.K.A Cybertonian Babies... NO! I GAVE AWAY PART OF THE PLOT! GAH! **

Chapter One: Close encounters of the third kind...

"Time to wake up Mollie..."

She grumbled and burrowed deeper into the back seat of the 1968 Mercury Cougar that had been her home for the past three years, pulling her sleeping bag over her head. "Mmmm... Nah-uh..."

"Your going to be late for work."

Mollie kicked the driver's seat, but opened her eyes, shivering. "Can I at least have some heat?

There was a grunt and a painful sounding grinding noise as the car tried to start, grumbling about a wet carburetor before the engine backfired, shot a cloud of thick black smoke out of it's exhaust and turned over, dusty but warm air gushing from the vents. Smiling, she patted the dashboard. "Your the best Thumper."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Your feet are cold."

Mollie grinned wickedly and pressed them against the dash. Thumper shuddered and tried to bite her with the glove box. She giggled and dug through the duffel bag in the front seat, sniffing various articles of clothing to see which was the cleanest.

She looked up, worried as Thumper sputtered and jerked revving his engine as it choked and tried to stall. "We need to get you to a mechanic..."

The indignant snort didn't surprise her. "I'm fine. Just cold. Hurry up, it's almost nine."

"Have you seen my black sneakers?"

"Under the passenger seat."

**-20 minutes later-**

Mollie looked down at Thumper's engine with a smirk.

"Don't even say it."

Mollie grinned as Thumper tried to get his stalled engine to start, clouds of black smoke gushing out of his exhaust pipe as it groaned and sputtered, refusing to turn over. "But it's true."

"I don't need a mechanic! My carburetor is clogged. Gimme a minute."

Mollie banged her head on the steering wheel, choking with laughter. "OH MY GOD! MY CAR IS CONSTIPATED!"

"I AM NOT!"

Mollie laughed harder. "Want some reading material Thumper? I think I can find a copy of Hot Rod Magazine for you."

"You wanna walk?"

She gasped, catching her breath and patted Thumper's hood comfortingly.

"It's ok Thumper. There's a gas station down the road. I'll go call us a tow truck."

Thumper's usual grumpy manner turned to one of sorrow. "I don't want you wasting your hard earned money on getting me fixed Molls..."

Mollie smiled. "Thumper, you've always looked out for me. Let me look out for you for once. Besides, if I didn't have you to drive me to work, I wouldn't have any money."

"I don't like you walking all alone..."

Mollie looked up as a bright yellow Camaro flew past, then slammed on it's brakes and flipped a u-turn. "Looks like your not going to have to worry about it. My charm and beauty has once again saved the day."

Thumper snorted and went silent as the Camaro came to a stop behind them and a pregnant woman with long black hair and big blue eyes climbed out. Mollie grinned, leaning against Thumper as she approached.

"I guess I should call you my knight in shining yellow armor."

The girl laughed. "You have no idea. Car trouble?"

Mollie brushed her bright red hair out of her eyes. "He's just constipated."

The pregnant woman grinned as Thumper's car's hood slammed shut with a loud bang, making Mollie jump. "His carburetor is clogged. I just need to get him to good mechanic."

"Your in luck. I happen to own a garage. I'm Mikaela Witwicky. This is Bee." The girl patted her Camaro affectionately. Her grin widened.

"I'm Mollie Redd. This old clunker is my baby, his name is Thumper."

Mollie could have sworn the Camaro actually snickered.

"Laugh it up, you piss colored insect."

Mollie face palmed, bringing her heel up and kicking Thumper, certain Mikaela was about to freak out.

Mollie's mouth dropped open as the Camaro actually talked back, his tone snarky. "Thanks. I will you gear stripped factory reject!"

"Holy shit... Did your car just talk?"

Mikaela grinned. "Yep. Did yours?"

She nodded. Mikaela looked at her Camaro. "So much for staying a secret, eh Bee?"

"I am not piss colored."

Thumper popped open his door, his voice gruff. "That's nice. I don't trust these guys Mollie. Get in."

Mollie patted Thumper reassuringly, her curiosity getting the better of her. "And do what, sit here until you rust? Thumper, she has a garage and a talking car. Maybe she can help."

"I am not a talking car. I'm an Autonomous Robotic Organism from the planet Cybertron. What are you?"

"A classic muscle car, you modern piece of cheap crap."

Mollie kicked Thumper again and turned back to Mikaela. "So wait... Planet Cybertron? Your aliens?"

Mikaela grinned. "No, I'm a human. Bee's an alien. We met three years ago. It's a really long story... Pop your hood, if you'd be so kind Thumper."

Thumper sat there grumpily until Mollie kicked him again. Reluctantly, he popped his hood. Mikaela leaned over, her girth making her stand on her tip toes as she wiggled the top off the carburetor.

Bumblebee shouted encouragement.

"Don't worry Thumper, Mikaela has really warm hands."

Mollie smiled, deciding she liked this Camaro. "Dude, she's feeling up my car. Should I be jealous?"

Bumblebee giggled. "I know I am!"

"When was the last time you had any maintenance done Thumper? Your entire exhaust system is backed up..."

Mollie laughed. "I told you he was constipated."

"Oh ha...Ooooooh... Do that again..."

Mikaela laughed and did whatever it was she had done that had stopped Thumper in mid grump, evoking a shudder from the muscle car. To Mollie's delight, Thumper began to purr.

"Oh she's stroking his exhaust manifold. He doesn't stand a chance."

"Don't stand a... Oooooh! Wait... What...Uuuuuugnnnnn..."

Mollie was actually a bit concerned about the deep moans coming from Thumper. His entire frame was shaking. "What are you doing to him?"

Mikaela grinned and continued to rub different parts of Thumper's engine, tubes and wires. "Just a little something to loosen him up. The engine is pretty much the most sensitive part on a mech. Basically, I'm rubbing his tummy."

What's a mech?"

"Stop... Distracting... Her..."

Mollie looked down at her grumping car with a smirk. He was actually sagging against his tires with pleasure. "Awwww, does the wittle car wike his tummy wubbies?"

"I'm going to run you over... I swear... OOOOOH HOLY..."

Mollie jumped backwards as Mikaela grabbed a certain hose and Thumper's engine screamed to life without even turning over, sending a glop of greenish black goo and a huge cloud of smoke out flying out his exhaust pipe before sputtering and going silent. Mikaela frowned.

"Well, we got some of it out. Feel any better big guy?"

"Mmmmhmmm... "

Mollie stared. Thumper sounded stoned. "Thumper...?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"I think so..."

Mikaela smirked. "I can give your exhaust system a full flush back at the garage. You could use a tune up and oil change too."

"We can't afford that."

Mollie kicked Thumper again. "What he means, is that I may have to make payments..."

Mikaela laughed. "It's on the house. Bee, call Ratch and see if he can scan a tow truck for me will you?"

"It would be an honor, my liege. Can I have a massage too?"

Mollie laughed as Bumblebee switched to a very snobby sounding British accent. Mikaela patted Bee's hood. "Only if you mow the lawn."

"Moooooo!"

"Wait... How the hell does a car mow the lawn?"

Bumblebee chirped, switching to an oriental accent.

"Very carefully tiny grasshopper..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mua-HA! Chapter TWO! In which more pointless drabble is plathered onto the Internet, hopefully evoking a bit of giggles and a touch of the urge to REVIEW! I like reviews, they encourage me to keep writing. I have so many plot bunnies. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I do however own Thumper, Mollie Redd and the Sparkplugs, who will make an appearance later in the story. (The robots have to do the deed first... Duh.) WE LOVE TOSHI! TOSHI IS MY EDITOR. SHE TAKES MY CRAP AND TURNS IT INTO NICE STUFF! YAY TOSHI! **

Chapter Two: History lesson...

"So, Bee isn't one of those aliens that eats humans is he?"

"I highly doubt it"

Bumblebee giggled as they followed behind the remarkably grumpy tow truck, who Mikaela had introduced as Ratchet. "You wanna talk about a clogged exhaust? I don't even want to think about what that would do to my systems. So, how did you and Thumper find each other?"

Mollie sighed softly. "He was in my step father's shed, buried under a pile of junk. Lucky me, my step father thought it would be a great 16th birthday present . I spent the next year fixing him up. The day my mother died, I climbed into his front seat to cry and the next thing I knew, I was being woken by his grumpy voice, asking me who I was. He claims I brought him to life, but I have no recollection of it. I ran away from home one week later, after my step father got drunk and beat the crap out of me. We've been together ever since."

Mikaela was quiet for a moment. "You live in your car?"

Mollie nodded. " It's not as bad as it seems. Thumper's back seat is really comfortable. I've been working at Mister Wong's grocery for food and gas money, though I'm pretty sure I've been fired. I'm three hours late."

"Kaela..."

"Yeah I know Bee. Look... I'm 7 months pregnant. I could use a hand around the garage right now and I'll definitely need one when the baby is born. If your interested, I can offer you room and board, a comfy covered parking spot for Thumper and a little spending money each month."

"Your not gonna try to use Thumper for some weird experiment are you?"

Bumblebee actually snorted. "Over my spark-less corpse! Fragging government can go jump in a vat of acid... Once is more then enough, thank you very much! Next time, they get squished."

Mikaela laughed and patted Bumblebee's dash board. "Easy Bee...They apologized."

"Doesn't mean I have to like them!"

Mollie felt a tinge of sadness. "They experimented on you Bee?"

Bumblebee's shudder confirmed it. "Some humans are not kind Mollie..."

"You must hate us..."

"To blame your entire race for the actions of a few morons, would be simaliar to blaming all Cybertronians for the actions of the Decepticons. I don't hate you. But if your feeling really guilty, I could use a wash."

Mikaela snickered. "And they call Sam an extortionist."

"We make a great team. Optimus wants to meet you Mollie. I'll follow you, he can be a bit intimidating. Mikaela and Ratchet will take care of Thumper."

Mikaela nodded. "First time I saw Optimus I just about peed my pants, but he's a great guy. He's just big. Really big."

"You have nothing to be afraid of. Optimus would tear out his own spark and hand it to you if he thought it was the right thing to do."

"Optimus? Is that another uh... Alien?"

"Yes. He is the leader of the Autobots. He can explain better then I can."

Mollie stared in wonder as the garage they entered turned out to be bigger then it looked. There were several hot rods in various states of restoration, more tools then she had ever seen anywhere, a paint booth, a huge office and a staircase. To her surprise, the tow truck pulled into a huge cargo elevator in the back. Bee pulled in beside him. Mikaela grumbled. "We need to make this elevator faster. I gotta pee."

Bumblebee trembled. "Oh Primus, we're all going to drown..."

Mollie giggled as Mikaela punched the steering wheel. The minute to doors slid open Bumblebee burned rubber, ignoring the grumpy tow truck, who was hollering something about reformatting him into a toaster and flew across the warehouse that was way bigger then it should have been, skidding to a stop in front of a white door with the words "Human Biological Waste Receptical" in neat letters on it. His doors flew open. "HURRY MIKAELA!"

Mikaela giggled, heaving herself out of the driver's seat. Mollie followed, giggling as Mikaela went to the bathroom, slamming the door dramatically. "Guess she really had to..."

Mollie was cut off by the sound of gears whirring and metal clanking. She turned around in time to see a giant yellow robot standing where Bee had been moments before. It stretched its arms over it's head, grunting contently as something popped, then looked down at her questioningly with a pair of bright blue orbs. Her heart slammed into chest

"BUMBLEBEE YOU GLITCHING SCRAP OF RUSTY TIN! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SPEEDING WHILE CARRYING MIKAELA? YOU COULD HAVE ENDANGERED THE CHILD! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR PROCESSOR COMPLETELY?"

Mollie could have sworn the mech in front of her actually cringed as he looked up. It didn't take long to realize it was the tow truck that was standing there, it's hands on it's hips, its metal face twisted in a scowl that was down right scary. The smaller mech held up his hands. "Ratchet..."

"DON'T YOU RATCHET ME! I SWEAR TO PRIMUS BEE! IT'S BAD ENOUGH..."

"Ratchet!"

"WHAT?!"

The smaller mech pointed at Mollie, causing the tow truck to turn that terrifying scowl at her. She couldn't help it. She screamed. There was a bright flash of light and everything began to spin. The last thing she saw was the tow truck crumpling to the ground, his body jerking and twisting uncontrollably as blue lightning rippled across his form and metal twisted and reformed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! THE PLOT THICKENS! HOLY CRAP! This is exciting! YAY! Much thanks to Toshi, for being my editor! She's been taking my chapters and reformatting them so they are easier to read and less full of errors. YAY TOSHI! Keep reading folks, this little plot bunny has a long way to run! **

**Chapter 3- Power revealed...**

William Lennox was genuinely shocked when Ironhide suddenly took control, gunned it, slamming him back against the seat with more umph then he had thought the old warrior had in him and flipped a U-turn.

"Hide..."

The answer was even more surprising as Ironhide steadily picked up speed.

"Shuddup an'hold on."

Will knew the weapons specialist well enough to not disobey. He put on his seat belt and kept his mouth shut as Ironhide broke the law, passing on a double line and tore around traffic at a speed most normal cars couldn't reach.

"Hide... You haven't gone nuts have you?"

Ironhide chuckled dryly, jerking around a semi truck so closely William had to grip the steering wheel as his gut clenched. Unease turned to outright concern as Ironhide answered with a soft, unsure whisper instead of with his usual blunt as fuck attitude.

"Maybe..."

Ironhide swerved through a red light, dodging traffic and pulled down the dirt road marked by the "Mikaela's Auto Repair and Body Shop" sign without slowing down.

Ironhide slid into the hidden entrance to the base and tore down the hall. Will was expecting chaos and destruction. What he found, was a very normal looking base. Ironhide skid to a stop outside the Med Bay doors. Ironhide's doors flew open. William didn't need encouragement. That meant get out. The second he was clear, Ironhide transformed and stalked into Med Bay, leaving Will there without a word.

Behind the Med Bay doors, Ironhide was having a crisis. There was a femme in Ratchet's Med Bay, using Ratchet's tools, snapping at Bumblebee the same way Ratchet did, moving about in the same way Ratchet moved as she shoved an purge tube up the exhaust pipe of a bright red muscle car that was laying on it's back on one of the Med Bay tables while Bumblebee tended to a strange human who lay across the med bay. She didn't look up. Simply spoke, in the same tone Ratchet always used.

"Did you want something Hide?"

Ironhide forced himself to stay calm.

"Bee. Will needs a ride home so he isn't late for dinner."

Bumblebee's head jerked up at the tone Ironhide was using.

"But uh..."

"NOW!"

The femme looked up, lifting an optic ridge and spoke in the same tone Ratchet used when he was hiding amusement by acting irritated. "You would do well to remember Hide, who this Med Bay belongs to."

Bumblebee stared at his feet, torn between the knowledge of just why ignoring Ironhide's orders was a bad idea and the same knowledge of why ignoring Ratchet was a bad idea. Ironhide's cannons charging made his decision for him.

"Ratchet... Can I... Uh..."

The femme smiled that smile Ratchet smiled and Ironhide saw red. "Go on. I'll handle things."

Ironhide's hands curled into fists as the scout practically flew out of the Med Bay, his entire body trembling. "Is that you in there?"

The femme paused, staring at the backs of her hands, the way Ratchet did when something had him shaken and was trying to regain his composure. "Who else would it be?"

Ironhide hung his head. "Why can't I feel you?"

"Because we weren't fully bonded to begin with."

Ironhide looked up to find himself staring into Ratchet's eyes, peering through a face he didn't know.

"How?"

She sighed heavily.

"I have a theory. Mind you, it is only a theory. That sleeping child there, has a power that manifests when she gets upset. I scared her and it reformatted me... I believe that same power, reformatted an ordinary non-sentient human made vehicle and gave it sentience and Cybertronian traits."

Ironhide's optics moved to the car that was upside down on the med bay table, then turned back to the femme in front of him questioningly. "That car is a hybrid?"

Ratchet nodded her head. "I will need to run more tests, but I believe so... I will need to speak to Optimus about it when he returns from picking up Sam. I ordered Mikaela to go upstairs and take a nap..."

Ironhide frowned as Ratchet's right optic twitched. Over the years they had been together, he had learned that usually meant the medic was hiding low energy levels and was about to drop from recharge deprivation.

"Your deactivated on your feet. Get in some recharge, I'll keep an eye on things."

Ratchet narrowed her optics. "You. Handle Med Bay. Right."

Ironhide moved like steel lightning as the medic he loved shuddered, her optics flickering as her strength gave out and lifted her into his arms. "I've done enough field repairs to be a medic Ratch. I can handle it for an hour or two."

Ratchet sighed, too tired to argue and rested her head against his chest plate, the sound of the spark pumping underneath lulling her into recharge as he carried her out of the med bay and to her quarters down the hall.

Ratchet mumbled as Ironhide lay her on the recharge berth. "Sorry about... Scaring you... Hide..."

"There ain't no reformat in the universe that can change what's in my spark Ratch. You should know that by now."

"Trash my med bay and I'll reformat you into an electric mop..."

"Aw shucks. I love you too. Now start yer recharge. I'll keep an eye on things."

Ironhide smiled softly, stroking Ratchet's cheek with his worn fingertips before leaning down and tenderly placing a kiss on her lips as her optics flickered and went dark, her systems slowing into a peaceful recharge. He would never let her know, just how terrified he had been when the empathic bond they shared had shuddered and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR REVIEWS?! Come on! Is that any way to say welcome back? Once again, thank you to Toshi for editing my work so it's easier for you guys to read! Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers! I do however own Thumper, Mollie Redd and the Sparkplugs, when they show up. **

**Chapter 4- Changes...**

When Mollie came to, she was laying in what she thought was a bed. Sitting up, she looked around, her eyes widening as she saw the room. It looked like a laboratory, with steel tables the size of small buildings and tools that looked like they had come out of a Sci Fi horror movie.

There, upside down on a the table across the room, with a tube shoved up his exhaust pipe and wires sticking out of the bottom of his engine, running to strange looking monitors that beeped and flashed, was Thumper. She had known this day would come. The day when the government found out about her and Thumper and it all came crashing down around them. Scrambling, she climbed the table, kneeling beside her fallen friend. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Oh Thumper... I'm so sorry..."

There was no reply. A part of her feared her best friend was dead already as she got to work, pulling out the wires they had jabbed into him. She was working on yanking out the tube that was up his exhaust pipe when the door opened and something big and heavy entered.

Reaching through Thumper's window, she grabbed the loaded hand gun she kept under the seat. If they were going down, they were going down fighting. In one swift movement she whirled to face the newcomer, aiming it in the direction of the voice and heavy foot falls. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU MONSTER!!!"

Her heart slammed into her chest as she got a look at the giant robot she was aiming at. It was huge, black, and packing serious heat. There were huge guns attached to it's arms. It was obviously built for battle. Two blue orbs narrowed slight as it tilted it's huge head. Forcing her hand to stay steady, she lifted the gun, aiming for one of them.

It didn't move. Instead, it folded it's massive arms across it's chest and grinned. "Ya know, ya shouldn't pull a weapon unless ya intend ta kill tha person yer aiming at."

"Who says I don't!"

The giant mountain of a robot seemed to consider this for a moment before replying. "Well, for one thing, tha safety is on. Fer another, yer gonna need a bigger gun if ya want to take me down. Something more like this."

With that the giant robot moved his arms, aiming the massive guns on them at her and spinning them. There was whir and they began to glow blue as they charged up.

She spread her arms, trying to shield Thumper from the blast of death she knew was coming, tears trickling down her cheeks as she dropped the gun and bowed her head. "Please... He doesn't deserve to be treated like an experiment... "

To her surprise, the giant robot's smile faded, replaced with an expression of sympathy as the cannons lowered.

"Is everything alright in here?"

The giant robot turned as an even bigger red and blue robot entered. Terrified, Mollie backed against Thumper. The bigger robot frowned as the smaller one spoke.

"Optimus... She thinks Ratch is experimenting on her friend... Brave lil kid too. She even pulled a gun on me."

The huge red and blue robot actually chuckled, looking down at her with a mechanical smile. "Now that takes courage... "

Optimus. Bee had mentioned Optimus. The leader. Maybe she could reason with him. She dropped to her knees, hanging her head. "Please... He's a living being... With a heart and a soul... He doesn't deserve this... Please... I'll do anything you want... Just let him go..."

"Easy kid, no one is gonna hurt either of you. Yer safe here."

There was the sound of bending metal and she looked up to find both robots had crouched so they were eye level with the table. The one she assumed was Optimus spoke. His voice was soft and gentle, but it held an air of power that was a good indication of why he was the leader.

"I am Optimus Prime... This is Ironhide. Your friend was sedated because he needed help and was refusing to allow our medic to assist him..."

There was a scraping sound as Thumper forced his door open. She scrambled into him, pressing against his back seat as he yanked his door shut, rolling his windows up and locking his doors. Optimus and Ironhide exchanged looks.

"Thank god Thumper... Are you ok?"

He shuddered slightly. "I don't know... I think so... But they have me trapped. I can't do anything with all four wheels in the air. What about you?"

"It happened again Thumper... I think I killed one of them"

Thumper was silent for a moment. "Mollie, I'll try to distract them... You make a run for it..."

"No! They'll take you apart! Thumper..."

"I'm just a car Mollie... "

Tears streaked down her cheeks as she hugged his driver's seat. "Your more then just a car... Your my best friend..."

"Your my best friend too. Best friends look out for each other... Now go."

Her heart broke as he silently rolled down the window furthest from the giant robots and slowly rolled his seat forward so she could climb out as his engine burst to life, then roared with as much power as he could shove into it, spinning his tires and shooting black smoke out of his exhaust pipe.

Scrambling, she made a run for the edge of the table. She made it just as Thumper popped off his oil pan, spraying burnt oil all over the shocked robots, the sound of an engine straining as he did the same with his fuel cap, mixing with what she was certain was the sound of the robots swearing.

She could hardly see the hand holds on the bottom of the table through her tears as he blew his radiator, filling the air with a cloud of steam, letting out a pained grunt as sounds of his engine starting to give out under the strain came from above.

She slipped and lost her balance just as Thumper's engine seized and tore itself apart. As the ground came up to meet her, she closed her eyes.

She landed on something warm and metal, just before the blue lightning shot out of her and the room was filled with the sounds of metal twisting and tearing itself apart. As her vision blurred and darkness swallowed her, one last thought crossed her mind.

"_You'll always be more then just a car to me Thumper..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, someone asked me why I picked the name Thumper. Mollie gave it to him. My Cougar's name is Tess... Yeah, I have a 1968 Mercury Cougar, Candy Apple Red with gold fleck. It's purty. If you haven't seen a Cougar before, google it. They aren't the most popular muscle cars, though I don't know why, I think they look awesome. It's basically Ford's answer to the Camaro. Mine has one of the new Boss 302's in it and Dual Cam's, which makes it nice and peppy. As far as muscle car's go, it's not the most powerful, but it can wipe the road with most modern cars. No, cute little Thumper isn't dead folks. He just needs a little help getting unstuck... No worries, Ratchet is here! If her new chest plate doesn't get in the way, she should be able to fix him up. **

Chapter Five- Goodbye?

Mollie rested against something warm and firm, drifting in and out of consciousness. She muttered softly in her sleep.

"Thumper..."

"I'm here Molls..."

She opened her eyes, certain she was dreaming. She had heard him die. She found herself cupped in a surprisingly supple, soft metal hand, looking up at at familiar red metal that had been twisted and formed. Two glowing yellow eyes looked down at her with concern. She gasped, panic rising.

The robot actually looked sad. "Mollie... It's me..."

Her heart skipped a beat. She would know that voice anywhere. "Thumper?"

He nodded, silver lips pursing in concern. "Are you alright?"

Relief flooded her, followed by worry. "It happened again... Didn't it?"

He shifted slightly, a sad expression on his face. "Yes...You didn't answer my question."

She gently reached out, stroking his chest, which from the looks of it had once been part of his hood. He shivered. "Yeah... I think I'm ok... Did we escape?"

He frowned and looked down at her. "I don't know. Listen... We don't have much time and there's something I have to tell you before you wake up..."

Mollie blinked in surprise. "I'm dreaming?"

He nodded, bowing his head. . "Mollie... I came to say goodbye... "

She burst into tears, throwing her arms against his chest. For the first time ever, he gently pressed his hand against her, hugging her back. "You can't leave me..."

"I wish I didn't have to Molls..."

"Then don't..."

"Mollie I'm dying. I've been dying since the day you created me."

She looked up at him, he smiled softly. "You didn't notice all the black smoke and grinding noises? It's alright. I'm ok with it. You gave me three years of life that. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I wanted to thank you... For making me more then just a thing... For being my friend..."

Mollie started to panic as his form flickered and began to fade. "Don't go..."

He held her closer. "It'll be ok Molls... "

Optimus and Ironhide stared in complete horror at the broken form on the Med Bay table. The hybrid had gone through some sort of transformation when the blue lightning had hit it, but it had ended before it finished, leaving a twisted, whimpering mess of bent metal, leaking tubes and sparking wires. A half formed arm stuck out through the side, fingers curled protectively around something as energon mixed with burnt motor oil dripped from them.

One dim, flickering yellow optic stared vacantly into space from under the horrifically deformed metal that had been the hood. There was a loud squeal of pain and the body jerked, metal ripping as the second arm lifted, falling limply against the table with a clank.

"By the spark of Primus... WHAT THE FRAG DID YOU DO?"

They both whirled, looking up from their frantic attempts to stop the leaking to see Ratchet making her way across the Med Bay, frantically grabbing tools, an expression on her face they had rarely seen. Fear. It scared the grease out of both of them. Optimus tried to remain calm.

"Can you..."

Ratchet shoved them out of the way, examining Thumper. "I don't know, but we can't just leave him like this. Ironhide, go get Jazz..."

Optimus and Ironhide exchanged looks. Ratchet sighed. "It's the only chance this he has. I need parts and without them, he'll be taking a one way trip to the matrix. Go!"

Without a word, Ironhide headed for the memorial where they had placed Jazz's repaired but lifeless body as Ratchet leaned over Thumper, trying to find his pain receptors so she could turn them off. To her surprise, she found a half formed face. The mouth moved, releasing a huff of hot air as it spoke, it's voice an agony filled gasp.

"Take...Care...Of...M...M...Mollie..."

Thumper slowly opened his hand, revealing a unconscious oil covered girl, clinging to his half formed thumb as if her life depended on it. His body jerked again, then went still, the single yellow optic fading and going dark as he went into stasis lock. Ratchet swore, gently taking the girl and placing her in Optimus Prime's hands. "Clean the oil off her. Use warm water and dawn dish soap, it's gentle enough for use on humans, then have Sam carry her upstairs and put her to bed. She's had enough of being afraid of us for one day."

Optimus nodded, gently looking down at the incredible human in his palm and set off to do as Ratchet asked.

Mollie opened her eyes slowly, feeling like she had just run ten miles. Every muscle hurt. She felt utterly exhausted. To her surprise, she found a young man sitting in the arm chair across from hers, fast asleep with a book in his lap. His head was slumped, sending curly brown hair cascading across his face.

Silently, she slipped out of bed, standing on her tip toes as she slinked past him. Thumper had given his life so she could get away and by god she wasn't going to let him die in vain. Brushing away her tears, she headed for the window. Sliding it open, she popped out the screen and slung her leg over, shivering in the cold night air.

She had just dropped to the ground when she saw it. There, parked in the drive way beside the bright yellow Camaro she wished she had never met, was Thumper.


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY FOR TOSHI! For editing my stuff so that it's easier to read. I told you Thumper wasn't dead! The first couple of chapters of this, including this one, are plot builders... Once everything is in place... I have some great ideas for this story, including but not limited to Ratchet getting pregnant, because I love the idea of Ironhide being a daddy, don't you? This is rated T for a reason folks. There is swearing, violence and all that other good stuff. I don't own Transformers... Duh. Please review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 6- Letting go... **

Mollie's heart broke as she realized Thumper was gone. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she rested her head on the steering wheel. No matter how much she wished he wouldn't, Thumper remained just a car. There were no words of comfort. No attempts at reassurance. No life. Everything that made Thumper what he was, was still and silent.

_Everything's gonna be alright... Rock-a-bye... Rock-a-bye..._

She looked up as Shawn Mullins voice wafted through the Camaro's open window. Pain turned into anger as she remembered his words to her. Over my sparkless corpse. Climbing out of Thumper, she made a run for the shovel leaned up against the house. She would give Bee a sparkless corpse . Lifting the shovel over her head, she screamed at him.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU BASTARD!"

To her surprise, Bumblebee didn't move as she brought the shovel down on his windshield with a whack. Good. He deserved to be punished.

"MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

She brought the shovel down on his windshield again, trying to bust it in.

"Mollie... Thumper is asleep."

She froze, a sob strangling her throat as hope filled the ragged hole that had been created by the thought of losing the only family she had. A wave of dizziness swept over her as the overwhelming strain of the everything that had happened hit like a brick. Bumblebee's door opened, holding her up as her legs went out from under her. With a soft sigh, he spoke.

"Repairs have left him exhausted, but Ratchet assures me he will make a full recovery... I'm sorry for scaring you... I didn't mean to... Are you alright?"

She dropped the shovel. She had expected him to move. He had sat there and let her abuse him. She had expected him to fight back. He hadn't. Now he was apologizing to her? Guilt struck her as she realized how wrong about Bumblebee she had been. Feeling the fight drain out of her, she sank to the ground. "I'm just so..."

"Hurt? Frightened? Angry? Yes, I figured that much when you tried to bludgeon me to death with a shovel.."

"God Bee... I'm sorry..."

He nudged her gently with his door. "S'ok. I'm tougher then I look. Sam and Mikaela will worry if they wake and find you missing. Go back to bed. I'll watch over Thumper. We can talk in the morning."

"Bee..."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for not squishing me..."

He chuckled. "Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how hard it is to get human flesh out of your tire treads? Not to mention the smell..."

She couldn't help but smile as he shuddered and made a gagging sound that was down right comical.

Down below, a meeting was taking place. Sitting in a semi circle, all optics on Ratchet, was Prowl, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Mirage, Wheeljack and Ironhide and a very thoughtful looking Optimus Prime.

Ratchet was explaining, with a hint of awe in his voice, exactly what had happened that had made him a her and a given an old car a spark and the ability to transform.

"A normal human DNA strand, looks like this."

He pointed to the diagram on the right.

"Due to an unidentified radiation source, Mollie's DNA strand, looks like this..."

He pointed to the diagram on the left, which showed an obviously mutated DNA strand.

"The radiation has mutated her cells, which have an energy signature that only becomes active when adrenaline is added to the mixture, which is why we didn't pick up on it until now. When Mollie becomes frightened or upset, it triggers a chemical reaction, creating massive amounts of raw energy, which seems to be drawn to mechanical objects. That energy mutates whatever it touches, reformatting it and giving it sentience. In my case, the sentience was already there, so it simply changed my form..."

Ratchet motioned to her new slender form, then glared. "Sunstreaker, if you do not get your optics off my chest plate, I will remove them from your head."

Sunstreaker grinned.

"It's not my fault your a total babe Ratchet. I mean Primus, whatever that energy is, it's got good taste... If I didn't think I would be deactivated for it, I would totally interface with you..."

The muffled snickers that filled the room turned into outright laughter as Ratchet knocked Sunstreaker out of his chair with the wrench she had been using as a pointer. Sunstreaker giggled.

"Oh Primus yes! Hit me Ratchet, hit me hard!"

Optimus took a moment to compose himself, hiding his grin under his mask before barking an order that demanded respect.

"Sunstreaker, Ratchet is a respected member of our team and you will keep your interface cable and your mouth in check or I will have them both put in the brig until you can learn to be a gentlebot."

"Yes sir!"

Ratchet scowled. Sunstreaker, still grinning, climbed back into his chair, slapping his brother a high five.

"As I was saying... I have reason to believe that the radiation she uses, is similar if not identical to that of the All Spark...Wheeljack and I will continue to study it, but in order to gain a full understanding, we will need her co-operation. Mikaela and Sam have offered her a place to stay. With any luck, they can convense her to speak to us."

Optimus nodded. "What about the hybrid that was with her?"

"The first dose of radiation, gave him a spark and a primitive neuro net, but left his original form mostly in tact, which lead to problems. His original form, was old and falling apart when it was animated. If we hadn't found him when we did, his systems would have burned out completely in a matter of weeks... The second dose of radiation, mutated him again, attempting to repair the damage by reformatting him. Unfortunately, Mollie was so exhausted she couldn't generate enough adrenaline to complete the process and it failed. I was forced to rebuild him, but I managed to keep his alt form, which should make the transition into a Cybertronian easier. Once his spark has a chance to recover, he should be fine."

Prowl spoke up. "Did the hybrid have any weaponry?"

Ratchet shook his head. "I thought it best not to install any until we can establish that he can handle it."

Ironhide grinned, a hint of amusement in his voice. "After that show he put on in Med Bay, I'd say he can handle it. He's got spark. I'll be happy ta train him, if ya like. Judging from the oil I'm still getting out of my optics, he'd make a damned good sniper."

Optimus smirked softly. "I believe our first step should be to reassure both of them that we are not a threat. We won't get anywhere if they don't trust us."

There were nods of agreement and Optimus continued. "Let's give Mikaela and Sam a chance to win her over. Ironhide, It may be beneficial to William, Sarah and Annabelle involved as well. Perhaps seeing that a human child is comfortable around us will ease her fears."

Ironhide grinned, beaming with a fatherly pride that put a smile on several faces and leveled a cannon at Sunstreaker's head, stopping him before he had a chance to voice the tease he had in the tip of his vocal processor. "If anyone can win her over, it'll be Annabelle. That kid is cuter then a baby glitch mouse."

Sunstreaker decided to try a different tactic, whining like a sparkling.

"Optimus! Ironhide is threatening me!"

Ironhide looked innocent, flexing his arm, then spinning his cannon and stashing it. "Sorry, my arm was getting stiff. Old age an all. Ratch, can you take a look at this joint when we're done here?"

Sunstreaker just glared. Optimus smirked, not for the first time feeling grateful for the bunch of ragtag mech's that had chosen to follow him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Joy to the... FANFICTION! I am cool! La la! LA LA! LA LAAAAAAAAA! CLIFF HANGERS ROCK! Yep. THANKS TOSHI! Toshi is my editor, who has taken my work, changed it an itsy bitsy bit and fixed it up so it's easier to read. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers! **

**Chapter 7- PANIC AT THE DETAILING PLACE! **

Mollie woke to the sound two high performance engines under pressure. Immediately she thought of Thumper. Getting out of bed, she rushed to the window just in time to see Thumper fly past, his engine roaring, Bumblebee hot on his bumper. It took her a minute to realize there was no black smoke coming out of his exhaust pipe.

Excitement pounded through her as she forgot everything and climbed out the window, tears brimming as she watched the old car that had been so ashamed because he couldn't go past sixty mph without his transmission sticking, tearing up the dirt track like a formula one race car. No painful grinding sounds. No frantic sputters and pained grunts as he fought a losing battle with his failing engine.

Just the smooth, beautiful sound of a well tuned engine as it stretched it's pistons.

"They look like they're having fun."

Jumping, Mollie turned wide eyed to find that she had been so engrossed in watching Thumper, she hadn't noticed the brown haired man approach. He watched the cars chase each other with a smirk before turning to her, smiling kindly and holding out his hand. Panicking, she backed away.

"I'm Sam. You must be..."

His eyes widened as Thumper suddenly skid to a stop in front of them, popping open his passenger side door. His cheerful voice came warmed her heart.

"Get in Molls!"

Mollie didn't have to think about it, she leapt in, snuggling against the seat as the door slammed shut behind her and Thumper took off. She almost laughed as he left Sam in a cloud of burnt rubber and dust.

"I thought you were dead..."

He shuddered slightly, picking up speed as Bumblebee caught up, a grinning Sam behind his wheel.

"So did I... Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah... Can we out run them?"

"Easily. But I don't think we need to. You should hear them out Mollie... If what I've been told is true, I believe they can help us."

She glared at the steering wheel. "We don't need help..."

"Mollie, as much as I adore you, you deserve something better then the back seat of a beat up old car. This could be your chance to have it. Sam and Mikaela are nice people. You should give them a try."

Her joy from finding her friend alive and well turned to sorrow. "Your not thinking of leaving me, are you?"

"Hell no, but if you move in with Sam and Mikaela, I won't have to and you will have a home where I know your safe and being looked after. Besides... I like Bee..."

Mollie grinned. Thumper actually sounded bashful. "You like Bee..."

"Yes."

"Aw, my car is gay! How cute! We should totally get you some fuzzy pink dice..."

Thumper snorted. "Knock it off. My point is, say the word and we'll go and never look back, but I think we should stay."

She sighed. Thumper had never asked for anything. If he liked Bee, then she wasn't going to take that away from him. "You really think it's safe?"

"Well, if they wanted to hurt us, they've certainly had plenty of chances. I don't know exactly what they did to me, but I don't even have to try to start, I just want to and it happens. You wouldn't believe how good I feel..."

Mollie smirked as Bumblebee roared past, went up on two wheels, blaring his horn and swerved away, Thumper actually laughed. "I think Bee wants attention."

"I think we should give him some. Seat belt."

Mollie grinned, putting on her seat belt. The minute it clicked, Thumper floored it, pressing her back against the seat as tore off after Bumblebee, the roar of his engine drowning out everything around them. Mollie squealed with excitement. "THUMPER! YOUR NOT STALLING!"

"I know! Isn't it great?"

She grabbed the steering wheel as he turned sharply, chasing Bumblebee in circles. "It's amazing...Absolutely amazing...I think we need to celebrate."

"Mmmm can I have a hot wax too?"

"Of course. We should see if Bee wants to come."

"Oh I can do that! Guess what else their mechanic did. They call it a Inter-Processor Com unit."

Mollie tried to think of what that meant. "Uh..."

"I can talk to Bee, without actually talking to Bee. We've been doing it all morning. The way he explained it, it works like a walkie talkie. I'm telling you Mollie, their mechanic is freaking amazing... "

Mollie hugged the steering wheel. "I'm so happy for you Thumper..."

"I'm glad your happy. Bumblebee wants to drag Sam along. You up for it?"

Mollie smiled. After what they had done for Thumper, it was the least she could do. "Sure."

**The Car Wash!**

"A do it yourself car wash?"

Mollie grinned at Sam as she finished using the high pressure water sprayer on Thumper and Bee and picked up the soapy brush. "Watch."

With a smirk she began to rub the brush back and forth across Thumper's hood, covering it in soapy lather. Sam grinned as the muscle car began to purr.

"You think that's funny, check this out."

Sam grabbed the high pressure hose and hit Bumblebee's rear bumper with a shot of water. Bumblebee blared his horn and lifted his back end as far off the ground as his shocks would allow. "SAM! COLD!"

Mollie burst into giggles. God it was good to be able to hang out with someone who wasn't weirded out by the fact that her best friend was a sentient car. "Aw, poor Bee!"

Thumper rumbled with laughter, until Sam hit his bumper with it too. His engine sputtered in surprise.

"Oh it's on now! We both get hot wax and an air freshener, or you two walk home."

Bumblebee snickered. "Think bigger Thumper. Gold package Sam. For two. Or I tell Mikaela about how you use to hide your girly magazines in my trunk so she wouldn't know you had them."

Mollie leaned against Thumper, laughing so hard it hurt as all the color drained from Sam's face. "You wouldn't dare! Bee you swore!"

"Gold package."

Mollie caught her breath, looking at Sam. "What's the gold package?"

Sam grinned. "Custom detailing. Bumblebee's favorite thing."

Mollie's eyes widened. Custom detailing cost a lot of money. Bumblebee's cheerful voice broke through her thoughts.

"They rub you down with polish until you glow... "

Sam chuckled as Bumblebee shivered with pleasure. "Like I said, it's Bee's favorite thing. Come on Mollie, my treat."

Mollie grabbed the hose, rinsing off Thumper. "Sounds good to me. Whadda you think Thumper? Want a massage?"

"You have to ask? Get in."

-30 minutes later-

Inside the garage at the Eddie's Custom Detailing, Thumper was pretty sure he had died and gone to muscle car heaven. Every part of him was throbbing with pleasure as strong hands gently rubbed, buffed and wiped, caressing every inch of chrome and steel. Beside him, Bumblebee was getting the same treatment. Unbeknownst to the humans who detailed them, a silent conversation was going on between the two.

"_God Bee... This is... Mmmm..." _

"_Yeah... "_

"_So. You and Sam... You've been together three years?" _

"_Mmhm. Good kid. Scared the crap out of him the first time we met. I took off one night while he was in bed to send a message to Optimus. Little shit woke up, stole a bike and followed me." _

Thumper snickered, picturing it. _ "What'd he do when he found out you weren't a car?" _

"_Pretty much what any human would do. Screamed, threw something at me and took off running. The look on his face was absolutely priceless. What about you and Mollie? Granted, she's a genetic mutant with the ability to reformat and animate machines, so she must not have been too freaked..."_

"_No, believe it or not, I was the one freaking. It's a long story..." _

"_We got time." _

"_I heard this voice... Ancient, really ancient. It told me it's name was Primus and that it had chosen me to be the first of a race called The New Sparks... Then I heard Mollie crying. She sounded so sad. It made me hurt. So I told Primus that I would do what he wanted, if he would let me make her sadness go away. Next thing I knew, I was... Well, me. We've been together ever since."_

To Thumper's surprise, Bumblebee's voice held a tone of reverent awe. _"You spoke to Primus?"_

"_That's what he said his name was. Why?" _

"_I think you need to talk to Optimus about this. He can explain it better. If what your saying is true, then you and Mollie may very well be the key to saving us all... You see, when the All Spark was destroyed, our race was handed a death sentence..."_

Mollie looked up from in surprise as terrified yells came from the garage and Thumper came flying out, driving over the lawn to get to her and popping open his driver side door. Surprise turned to fear at the sound of panic in his voice. "GET IN NOW!"

Sam blinked. "Dude, what..."

Mollie didn't think twice, in an instant she was in Thumper's front seat and they were tearing off down the road so fast she was pretty sure he was breaking every speed limit known to man.

**CLIFF HANGER! DUM DUM DUM! Come on now, review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, Toshi here. I just wanted to put a note in. Middletown is about 60 miles from New York City and it's small city with a historic town feel. There's a whole bunch of nice Victorian houses, old churches and neat little boutiques. There are two Middletown NY's. The one in this story, is Orange County, not Delaware County and is located in the Hudson Valley, which is a really nice place. My stories are on hold, due to Willow starting preschool, but Mouse Dragon told me that she stopped writing when one of her stories was deleted because she can't spell and her grammar isn't very good. They thought it was a dialog, which isn't allowed. I don't know about you, but I think that's just sad. So, I'll be editing her work, cleaning it up and rewording things into paragraphs so it doesn't break the rules. That's the only thing I'm doing. Everything in this story belongs to her. Disclaimer: We don't own Transformers. **

**Chapter 8- Oh what tangled webs we weave, when first we practice to deceive. **

"So... You just let them leave?!"

Bumblebee stared at his feet. Ratchet sounded angry. He didn't like it when Ratchet sounded angry.

"Yes."

Sure enough, Ratchet yelled. "THUMPER JUST HAD A COMPLETE REBUILD DONE! WHEN I'M DONE REARRANGING YOUR INTERNALS YOUR GONNA SHOOT PINK BUBBLES OUT OF YOUR EXHAUST PIPE EVERY TIME MOVE!"

"Ratchet, neither Thumper of Mollie are prisoners here. If they wanted to leave, Bumblebee had no reason to stop them."

They both looked up as Optimus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Ratchet glared. "I apologize. But we have a problem. Thumper has no idea what he is now, much less how to deal with it. Transformation cogs, which he has no idea he has, much less how to use and a Cybertronian energy signature that he has no idea how to hide. He doesn't even know about the decepticons, much less how dangerous they are..."

"You let him out of Med Bay without telling him what you did?!"

Ratchet stopped in mid sentence at Optimus Prime's surprised exclamation and bowed his head. "I assumed he would be staying for a while. We've already scared the spark out of him and his human. I thought it might be kinder to let him calm down and earn his trust before telling him that we've turned him into a full Cybertronian without his knowledge or consent... I made a mistake. I'm sorry sir."

Bumblebee stared in awe. "Holy Primus... YOU made a mistake?

Ratchet shot Bumblebee a glare that had it been tangible would have sliced him right in half. Optimus sighed. "None of us are expected to be infallible Ratchet. You know that. Mistakes happen. Your still the best damned medic this side of the Nubian Quadrant. What's important now, is finding them and making sure they are safe."

Optimus turned his gaze to the corner of the room. "Mirage, I'm assigning you to this. I want you you tail them, stay out of sight. Gather information and report back to me. I want to know what spooked them and why. If you need help, call for back-up."

Bumblebee and Ratchet stared as the air shimmered and Mirage appeared saluting crisply. "Yes sir."

**-Seven Months Later-**

"It's fucking freezing!"

Thumper chuckled as Mollie shoved her sleeping bag and several blankets into his back seat, sliding in and slamming the door shut. "You would be warmer inside."

Mollie looked up at the apartment complex in front of them, then snuggled against Thumper's back seat. She had gotten the studio apartment four months ago, but she had slept in her new bed once. Warm or not, it just wasn't Thumper.

"I told you before. I don't feel safe inside..."

"Why? I'm right out here."

She pulled her blankets around her, grinning as Thumper switched on the heat without even having to start his engine. Since they had left Tranquility, they had discovered several things had changed. The first had been his speed. He had hit 380 half way out of Tranquility. They had made it to New York in less then 10 hours. It wasn't until they stopped in Oklahoma for fuel and food that Mollie realized that Thumper had gone from getting 10 mpg, to almost 150 and hadn't been pulled over for speeding, even though the speedometer had been maxed out the entire way.

He had waited until they had gotten to Reno before telling her why they had run. She had been surprised by how sad she had been. She had actually allowed herself to hope that maybe they wouldn't have to run any more.

Thumper had told Mollie, that Bumblebee had revealed plans to use her powers to enslave the human race. As sorry as he was for lying to his best friend, he knew he had done the right thing. He didn't care that they believed her powers came from their god, or that they thought she could save their entire race. He only cared that it meant they wanted to use her. As long as he functioned, Mollie would not be a tool.

So here they were. Mollie had gotten a job as a waitress at a very nice Italian restaurant until Thumper had discovered the world of illegal street racing. Mollie had freaked over his suggestion to try it until she found out that winning one race brought in enough money to pay the rent for six months.

They had won three so far and Thumper had been given a brand new royal blue paint job with snazzy white racing stripes, new tires and a visit to a custom detailer, which he only complained about half heartedly.

Deciding New York City was dangerous when Mollie had almost been mugged, they had left for the smaller city of Middletown, which was safer and had a several nice apartment complexes with a covered parking spaces right outside the window so that Thumper could be closer then the parking garage down the street.

Mollie had found a job as a secretary for a very nice law firm and was making enough money to attend Orange County Community College, where she was working on becoming a nurse.

Thumper couldn't have been prouder. His little girl was growing up.

If only they had known, it was all about to come crashing down around them.

**CLIFF HANGER TWO! DUM DUM DUM! I WANT MORE REVIEWS DARNIT!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mollie..."

Mollie mumbled softly in her sleep.

"Mollie... Wake up..."

Thumper's back seat trembled, waking her. "Thumper... What?"

"We've got company and I don't think they're friendly..."

Instantly, her hand was under the seat, grabbing the loaded .45 she kept there, peering over seat in search of the "company" Thumper had mentioned. To her surprise, the parking lot was empty. There wasn't a person in sight.

"Where?"

"That cop car over there..."

She blinked. "Thumper... Cops are the good guys, remember?"

"I know that Mollie... But there is something wrong about it..."

Mollie looked at it curiously. It was parked, empty and looked normal in every way. Just a simple black and white police cruiser. Still, Thumper was trembling. Whatever it was, it had him spooked.

"What exactly is wrong with it?"

"I don't know... It just... Doesn't feel right..."

"Ok, so let's go for a drive. Maybe when we get back, it'll be gone."

Thumper started his engine, backing out of the parking space and heading out of the lot. Mollie gasped as he suddenly floored it, sending her sprawling and tore down the road. "THUMPER!"

"IT'S FOLLOWING US!"

Fear was starting to blossom in Mollie's heart as she looked up and saw the police car, still driver-less, pull out of the parking lot and speed up, right on their tail.

"It's one of those aliens, isn't it?"

Thumper trembled again. "I think so. But something is different... It feels... Evil..."

"Can you out run it?"

"I can try..."

"Take 84..."

Thumper swerved, heading for the highway and picked up speed. To Mollie's growing horror, so did the police cruiser, getting closer by the minute.

Thumper shuddered, struggling to go faster as the police cruiser got behind them. He was going so fast Mollie was pressed firmly against his seat and the damned cop car was right on his rear bumper. The strain was making his engine burn. He almost swerved when his entire frame jerked suddenly and felt as if it was trying to pull itself apart. Mollie screamed.

This time he did swerve as his frame jerked again, harder this time. He felt pressure building, as if something inside of him wanted to burst. His engine sputtered as he tried to force it back.

"_You must not transform while carrying a human!"_

Thumper actually felt relief as a voice entered his mind the via the inter-processor com unit that had been silent for the last seven months. Unfortunately, he had no idea what the voice was talking about.

"_Who are you and why are you chasing us?" _

"_I am called Mirage and I am not chasing you, Barricade is. He is a decepticon. Listen to me, if you do not want the human youngling you carry injured. You must stop and let her out so that you can transform. I will assist you in dispatching Barricade." _

"_What is transform?" _

"_Do you feel not feel it? As though your entire form was trying to push itself apart from the inside out. If you wish to survive, you will have to allow it to do so. You must release the human first. If you transform while she is within you, she will be crushed." _

"Mollie, I need you to trust me... Can you?"

Mollie nodded, swallowing her panic. Thumper felt a burst of pride. "I need you, to get out and run, as far away from here as you can. Don't look back and don't stop..."

"But..."

"Trust me. Please..."

He skidded to a stop, opening his door just as his frame jerked again, almost coming apart as he strained to hold it in. To his relief, she climbed out and stumbled away, just as it slipped away from him, jerking his form out of control.

Mollie stared in horror as Thumper jerked violently, then started coming apart at the seams, pieces moving and shifting as his entire frame shuddered. A loud smashing sound drew her attention to the road, where the police car, who had now turned into a giant robot, was launching itself at another giant robot, this one seemingly appearing out of thin air to catch it.

Turning back to Thumper, her heart slammed into her throat. There where a 1968 Mercury Cougar had been, was a giant robot with a paint job that looked terrifyingly familiar. He was struggling to get up, lifting his head, as set of wide green optics met hers. It's chrome lips moved, speaking with a voice she knew as well as her own.

"Mollie! RUN!"

Forcing her legs to move, she obeyed, just as the white robot that was battling the police car went down in a shower of sparks and the police car turned, heading for her, it's evil red eyes boring into her. At it reached for her, Thumper tackled it.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU ALIEN FUCK!"

She screamed as he was sent flying, hitting the ground with a pained grunt and trying to get up again as the police car reached for her once more. Thumper tackled him again. Her heart pounded as she tried to get away. A sickening crunch and a mechanical scream of pain made her turn, just in time to see the police cruiser slam it's fist through Thumper's middle and rip out a handful of wires.

Her gut wrenched as he choked, sliding to his knees as blue liquid gushed from the hole, his green optics flickering as he crumpled with an earth shaking thud.

"THUMPER!!!!"

**CLIFF HANGER THREE! HA! POST REVIEWS IF YOU WANT TO LIVE! MUAHAHAHA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Reunions**

Thumper groaned as he slowly became aware.

"Thumper... Oh god... "

Memory of what had happened returned. Then the pain hit. Overwhelming pain.

"Ratchet is on his way, you must try to stay calm."

He struggled against the darkness that was wrapped around his mind. He had to wake up. He couldn't break down now. Mollie needed him. He had to...

"_You will live New Spark." _

That voice. The voice he had heard on the day of his creation. Yes. That voice had promised him that he would be able to take away her sorrow. Not create more. He was going to kick that voice's ass. Just as soon as he figured out how.

"_This is your fault!"_

The voice sighed. _"No, this is all your fault. Why did you lie to the child about the Autobots?"_

"_To keep her safe." _

"_From the only beings on this planet other then you that would give their lives to protect her?" _

"_They want to use her..." _

"_To save their people from extinction. How can you deny them that? You know as well as I do that she wouldn't. She was chosen her courage and the compassion in her heart." _

Thumper felt a twang of guilt. _"But.." _

"_You want to keep her safe. To keep her safe, you must trust the Autobots. They will protect her when you cannot." _

"_Primus... Can she do this?" _

"_Yes. Now rest. You must heal if you are to keep your end of our deal. Mollie will not be happy if you die." _

Thumper tried to speak again, but found himself consumed by cool darkness that drown everything out, pulling him into oblivion.

Mollie opened her eyes, to find herself face to face with a familiar robot. The same tow truck that had saved. Thumper. But something had changed. The robot's abdomen was distended, almost grotesquely. To her horror, she lifted her head, dim blue optics flickering as it's mouth curved downwards in a soft frown, before twisting into a grimace as she threw it's head back, grunting with muffled pain. The robot gasped, slumping as the pain subsided. Mollie felt guilt wash over her as she realized the robot was probably this way because of what she had done to her. She decided to try talking...

"What happened to you?"

The robot looked up at her and smiled softly. "Something miraculous... Are you alright?"

Mollie hung her head. "I'm sorry... I can't control my powers... I didn't mean to hurt you..."

The robot snorted.

"Nonsense. You have given me the greatest gift imaginable. If you had not reformatted me, this never would have happened... You have given us something we had thought was lost forever. Hope for the future... Thumper didn't tell you?"

Mollie frowned. "He told me you wanted to use my power to enslave the human race..."

To her surprise, the robot laughed. "Did Bee ever tell you how he and Sam came to be together?"

"No.."

"Three years ago, we followed the signal of the all spark, the artifact that is responsible for the creation of our race, to earth. We had hope that we could keep it from the clutches of the decepticons, who had already destroyed our world and wanted to use it to destroy yours. Without Sam and Bumblebee's help, we never would have found it... Unnng..."

Mollie panicked as the robot tightened her hands into fists, her head tilting back as she shuddered with pain. Mollie knew enough about how babies were born to know what was happening. "Your having your baby aren't you?"

"Trying... Not to... He's not... Listening."

Mollie got up, cautiously approaching the laboring robot. "Why would you want to stop it?"

"I do not want to have my sparkling... Without his father present..."

Mollie's heart caught in her throat as her eyes rested on a still form in the corner. A lump in her throat, she approached the seemingly lifeless blue and white robot that had once been her car. He rested beside the still form of the white robot that had tried to save them. His massive metal body was littered with dents and scrapes, a patch of dented dull gray metal had been welded across his abdomen. His face was still, motionless, his optics dark and empty as they stared at the ceiling sightlessly. Tears falling, she reached out and touched his dented arm. There was no response.

"Thumper..."

The robot lowered her head. "He's in stasis. I'm afraid I'm not at my best... The pain makes my hands shake... But I managed to patch his major systems...Hopefully, he'll live..."

With that, she grunted as another contraction hit, so hard she audibly cried out, her optics flickering and dimming as her back arched in agony. Mollie bit her lip as she watched the robot struggling against the pain. Cautiously she approached. "Thank you... Are you going to be ok?"

"I...Should...Be...Help is... On the way..."

Ratchet gently ran a hand along her bulging chrome belly, before another wave of pain hit, causing her to cry out. This time blue liquid gushed down her legs, pooling on the ground beneath her as she fell to her knee's, propping herself up with her hands as she grunted, trying to stay online.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning. RANT: Ok, I don't know about you, but the new Transformers Animated cartoon SUCKS SO BAD IT HURTS! I'm watching the previews and wanting to fragging CRY. What the hell were they thinking? IT'S TOTAL CRAP. Why the hell is Ironhide being called Bulkhead? I mean seriously, I can see him being a tank. I really can, but did they have to change his name? I gotta say, Prowl looks fragging cool. FOR A MOTORCYCLE. But that's about it. AND OPTIMUS PRIME? LOOKS LIKE A STEREOTYPICAL COMIC BOOK SUPER HERO! HE EVEN DOES THE POSE AND HAS THE VOICE! Who drew this, Stan Lee? It's total crap. Bumblebee sounds like a whiny nerd and transforms into A SCION. GAH! It gets better folks. They butchered the story line too. SENTINEL PRIME is still in charge, though somehow Optimus Prime is also in charge, but JUST on earth. Hello, Optimus Prime BECAME Prime when Sentinel died. DUH. Am I the only one that's totally pissed off? I'm totally pissed off. HOW CAN THE 2008 VERSION HAVE WORSE ANIMATION THEN THE ORIGONAL 184 VERSION? THIS IS SO WRONG! They had it with the movie. They are about to lose it with the cartoon. FRAGGING MORONS! **

**On that note. This is the very last chapter of this story. The sequel will be posted shortly, it's easy to find. It's title is The New Spark Chronicles: The Sparkling Years. It will feature more of Mollie Redd, Thumper, The Autobots and... Ratchet the femme being a mother! Yes, a mother. The sparklings name will be revealed, Ironhide and Ratchet will finally stop screwing around and spark bond and Thumper and Bumblebee will fall in love... With surprising consequences... YAY! Please review. I really need reviews. I have low self esteem. -runs away crying-**

**Anyhow, enough rant. Story. RATCHET'S GONNA HAVE A BABY! AWWWW!**

**Chapter 11- Baby!**

"Ratchet, I don't know the first thing about delivering babies... I need you to help me..."

"FRAGGING... PIT.. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ratchet's scream was mixed with Thumper deep gasp of pain as the medic crushed his fingers with a crunch of metal. Mollie watched on in horror as Thumper right hand began to spark. Thumper had "woken" just in the nick of time. Ratchet was in full blown labor and wasn't doing so well, judging from the gasps, grunts and sounds of pain and Mollie was pretty sure the only one who could help the giant robot was another giant robot.

Unfortunately, Mirage still lay there, unmoving and Thumper had only been a giant robot for about an hour.

Mollie was still coming to terms with the fact that her beloved car was now a rather impressive looking, albeit terrified giant robot.

Thumper hadn't had time to come to terms with his current state of being. He had woken to the sound of Mollie sobbing hysterically and Ratchet screaming in pain and had immediately gone into save the day mode.

Mollie had done her best to explain what was happening and while based on his three years of life experience, he had no idea what having a baby meant exactly, it was obvious Mollie expected him to do something about it.

He just wished he knew what.

"Prop... Me...Up..."

Relief filled him as Ratchet calmed enough to speak and did as he was asked. "Thumper... The sparkling needs to be caught... It will come out of the creation port... here..."

Ratchet forced herself to focus, pointing to her creation port as waves of pain threatened to overload her processor. "Keep... it... warm..."

-Ten Minutes Later-

Thumper and Mollie both stared in awe at the tiny clicking silver thing that had just popped out of the unconscious Ratchet. Thumper looked down at Mollie, who was staring at it like a deer caught in a set of headlights. "It's... Very wet..."

She didn't answer, just kept staring. Cautiously, he reached out with one finger, still marveling in the fact that he had fingers and poked her gently. "Earth to Mollie..."

She blinked, looking up at him quizzically.

"The baby Alien Mollie. Ratchet said to keep it warm. It's wet and it's freezing out here."

She nodded. "The blankets that were in your backseat when you were a car... Holy fuck Thumper... Your an alien."

The roar of several engines made Thumper's head jerk up, glowing green optics looking down the road. In an instant he was pushing himself to his feet. The expression of pain on his face worried Mollie as he swayed slightly, splaying his legs in an attempt to keep his balance, then held out his hand for her.

"Do not panic, they are friends..."

They both turned to see the white robot that had saved them pushing himself into a sitting position, blue eyes turning to the clicking silver robot baby Thumper held tucked in the crook of his arm. An expression of awe crossed the white robot's face. "Primus almighty... How long have I been unconscious?"

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

The baby was being cared for, Ratchet was conscious. Ironhide and Optimus Prime had both shown up and everything was under control. Thumper and Mollie, finally had time to stop and breathe. Mollie got her first good look at her best friend.

She had been surprised by how familiar his face was, even though she had never seen it before tonight. It was strong, but gentle, with a square jaw and high cheekbones, covered in soft polished chrome. He had a firm mouth, the edges puffing out slightly, giving the appearance of lips, which were currently set in a slight frown.

He had a sharp, pointed nose and eyes that reminded her of a lime green glow stick, clearly mechanical, but with an almost human quality to them. The rest of his form, almost looked like that of the other Bumblebee, but royal blue instead of yellow. He almost looked muscular, his torso and legs were long and slender, obviously built for speed, not brute strength.

He was examining his hands, his eyes moving to rest on her when she ran her hand along the dented metal of his thigh. The sorrow in his voice made her frown. "Mollie..."

Relief flooded him as she flattened herself against his leg, trying to hug him with her tiny body. "Your still you... Right?"

He smiled softly . "I think so... Just... Bigger."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I guess this means I'm gonna have to buy a new car..."

He hung his head. She patted him comfortingly . "At least I have a giant robot..."

"Excuse me..."

They both looked up as the largest robot Mollie had ever seen cautiously approached. Thumper put his hand in front of her protectively, glowing green optics narrowing slightly. The massive blue and red robot paused, his expression thoughtful. "It's alright, I mean you no harm... I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I wanted to express my gratitude to you both. You have done us a great service. We are in your debt."

Thumper regarded him for a moment, then looked down at her questioningly. Thinking for a moment, she nodded. Smiling, he held out his hand. "I am Thumper... This is Mollie... My creator and my best friend..."

And so it began. After years of being on the run, with only each other... The new spark and his creator finally found a family and a place to call home...


End file.
